When Your Ready
by SamA3642
Summary: After a nightmare who does Jordan turn to when she needs to talk?


Late one night Jordan was fast asleep in her room, she began tossing and turning quickly her face was drenched in cold sweat. After a moment she shot up in bed looking around her room to make sure she wasn't in a dream state, the teen looked at her alarm clock that read 2 am in red bold numbers. Deciding what she was gonna do the teen got up she put on some sweatpants and a sweater then slipped on her shoes, as quietly as she could Jordan tip toed down the stairs she grabbed her house key sneaking out of the house.

Having a father who is also a cop had some disadvantages but one thing she learned since being a teenager was sneaking out without getting caught. When she first started to sneak out she ended up getting busted but as after those times she knew how to do without getting caught. Putting on the hood of her sweater she began walking down the street going somewhere she knew as a second home.

Erin and Jay were fast asleep in the bed they share, she was cuddled up on Jay's bare chest. He then began to stir a little till he woke up he blindly looked at the time on the clock and it was just after 2 in the morning Jay gently moved Erin off his chest so he could get out of bed he watched as she turned on her side he then went to the bathroom to do his business. Jay went to the kitchen and got a cup of water to help his dry throat, a knock broke the detective out of his thought. Who'd be at his apartment at this hour? Was it someone from the team? Could something have happened?

Jay went to go check to see who it was he looked through the peephole and saw Jordan there. He immediately got concerned, why would she be at the apartment late at night? Had something happened to her or Hank? He opened the door and before the teen could even get a sound out he began rambling questions.

"Jo? You ok? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Jay rambled.

"Jay calm down I'm not hurt and I just need someone to talk to". Jordan replied.

"Everything ok?"

"Could I come in?"

"Yeah yeah come in".

He then went to go put a shirt and shorts on he exited the room going to the kitchen where Jordan sat he then made two cups of hot chocolate and gave her one of the mugs.

"Thanks". The teen took the cup and held it.

"What's going on Jo?" Jay taking a seat across from her.

"I can't take it anymore, the nightmares, the flashbacks, all of it. I don't know what to do".

"Have you tried talking about it with your dad or anyone?"

"Not really, it's like if I don't think about it it never happened but the nightmares make me think about it all the time. How'd you do it? After you came home and all".

Jay never talked about his time in The Rangers or coming home, it was a time in his life he didn't like talking about it. He didn't talk about it to nobody.

"After I came home I couldn't deal with a lot of things, especially the nightmares and the PTSD it was really hard and tough. I kept everything bottled up for a long time believe it or not I drank a lot I did it to help numb the pain but I realized the booze didn't help the pain or take it away because at the end of the day the pain is still there it won't go away until I decided to open up. I got in touch with a group for Military people who came back home with PTSD, went to a few meetings and over time it got easier to deal with".

"So keeping it bottled up it doesn't do anything but keep the pain there and I'm hurting myself more?"

"Pretty much".

"How can I just open up about something like that though? I was kidnapped, held hostage, tied up in a dark basement, almost died. How would I even begin to talk about that?"

"It takes time Jo you don't have to do it right away I didn't, just do it when you're ready to do it. I'll be here so will your dad, Erin, the team, all of us".

"C-could I ask you something?"

"Yeah".

"Umm were you ever in the kind of situation I was in? Kidnapped, held hostage? You seem to know a lot".

"Actually I was kidnapped, I was held hostage and tortured for information but I wouldn't give it up I would have been dead if Mouse and my team at the time found me when they did".

"Mouse helped you?"

"Yeah he also helped me when I got back home, we helped each other. And we'll all help you too Jo when you're ready we'll be there it doesn't have to be now, tomorrow or next week, just when you're ready to open up".

"Thanks Jay, sitting here and talking with me. And sorry for popping up so late it won't happen again I promise".

"Anytime Jo, scared the crap outta me when I saw you here I thought something happened".

"Again sorry bout that, didn't mean to freak you out. You won't tell my dad will you? He'll lock me in my room forever if if finds out I snuck out again".

"You secret is safe with me".

Erin blindly walks to the kitchen to see the light on and talking, she recognized both voices she rushed there to see Jay and Jordan sitting down.

"Jay? Jordan? What's going on?" Erin asked quickly. She looked at the time and it was past 2:30 in the morning and looked back to the teen. "Jo what are you doing here? Did something happen? Are you ok? Is your dad ok? Does he know you're here?"

"Erin remember to breath". Jay says joking.

"I'm fine I just came to talk to Jay, I sorta left the house while dad is asleep". Jordan replied.

"You snuck out". Erin said surprised.

"Relax I kept my stun gun, pocket knife, pepper spray, and phone in my pockets".

"You have all that? How'd you get a stun gun?" Jay asked in a little disbelief.

"Saved up my allowance and asked my dad for one, helps me when I'm home alone and out by myself like now. Been carrying pepper spray since I was about 11, 12 maybe my dad's idea. Jay when you're the kid of a Police Sergeant trust me when I say my dad and I take my precautions seriously".

"Where'd you get a pocket knife?"

"Justin gave it to me before he got deployed in case he didn't make it back I'd have a reminder of him with me everyday kept it ever since".

"We should get you home before you're dad wakes up and decides to tear half of the city apart looking for you". Erin says.

"You're right, I should go".

"Uh I don't think so, I'll drive you I don't want your dad to kill me". Jay said.

"Fair enough".

"Get some rest Jordy and I'll see you tomorrow". Erin hugged her sister.

"Good night Er".

"Night Jo".

Jay grabbed the car keys and headed out with the teen, the drive was quiet when Jordan looked at him. "You and Erin are great together I'm surprised my dad gave his blessing I had to beg him to go on a date".

"I wish I could have seen that"

"Please I know you guys spied on me on all my dates".

"How'd you know that?"

"Have you forgotten who my dad is? Jay I was raised around cops my whole life besides it's something my dad would do to make sure I stay safe I was just lucky he or Justin didn't chaperone".

Jay chuckled he really could imagine Hank and Justin doing that.

"I do have one thing to say though, if you ever hurt Erin in any kind of way I'll kick your ass".

"Duly noted".

After a few minutes Jay arrived to his boss's house and Jordan got out. "Thanks again...bro".

"Anytime".

The detective watched as she went inside once she was inside he drove off. Jordan quietly snuck back inside the house thinking she got away with it she went up to her room it was dark in the living room so she didn't notice her father was sitting in the chair.

"Where have you been?" Hank asked.

Jordan jumped about ten feet in the air and turned around when she saw her father, she put her head down knowing she got caught yet again.

"I wake up to find you gone wanna tell me where you were at 2 in the morning".

"I was out for a walk"

"A walk? At 2 in the morning? Try again".

She knew any lie she told he'd see right through it. "I had another nightmare and I didn't wanna wake you up so I...I walked to Jay and Erin's place. Jay and I were talking I swear that's it in fact Jay drove me home".

Hank got up from the seat to check her eyes to make sure she wasn't drunk or on anything.

"Dad I'm sober and I'm not on anything I promise, all Jay and I did was talk that's all. I kept my stun gun, pocket knife, spray, all of that in my pocket".

He pulled her in for a tight hug, Jordan buried her face into his t shirt. "I'm sorry I scared you".

"I'm just glad you're alright but if you ever sneak out again you're grounded". He then kissed her head.

"Fair enough".

The next day

The team was gathered in the squad catching up on paperwork when Hank came out of his office. "Halstead you got a sec". He said.

"Yeah Sarge". Jay answered.

The two men went inside the office and Hank closed the door, Jay didn't know if he was about to be in trouble or not. He probably figured out about Jordan's trip from the previous night.

"Everything ok Sarge?" Jay was a bit concerned.

"Thank you for last night, talking to Jo it helped her some".

"Anytime. I do gotta ask did you really get Jo a stun gun for protection?"

"Of course I did, gave her pepper spray when she was 12. When you're a father Jay you'll do anything to keep your child safe. I take her precautions seriously".

"I see now. But you're welcome I'd do it again".

"I'm glad she opened up to someone".

Jay nodded and went back to his desk while Hank finished his work the whole time he would glance at the picture of his little girl sitting on the desk.


End file.
